Lo que aprendí de mi hermano mayor
by freewritter007
Summary: Porque no todos los héroes usan antifaz, son famosos, millonarios o nacen con cuerpos atléticos y vidas perfectas. Esta es mi versión del cómo un hermano mayor se convierte en un verdadero héroe. narrado desde el punto de vista de Ponnyboy. Contiene una escena de nalgadas(disciplina) Hermano mayor/hermano menor.
1. Chapter 1

**N.A: **El relato está basado en el libro: "The Outsiders" de Susan E. Hinton y aquí vienen las advertencias de siempre: No poseo nada, pero nada de esta historia ni tampoco obtengo ganancias económicas. Todos los derechos le perteneces a sus respectivos dueños y a mi...pues simplemente me queda la diversión de escribir algo.

"**LO QUE APRENDI DE MI HERMANO MAYOR"**

**Escrito por: Ponyboy Curtis.**

…..

No todos los héroes visten de capa y antifaz…no todos los héroes son famosos y millonarios… no todos los héroes nacen con cuerpos atléticos y vidas perfectas…no todos los héroes llegan a ser felices.

No todos los héroe salen en la Tv o en las cajas de cereales, algunos son personas de carne y hueso que pasan desapercibidos para el mundo y llevan sobre su pecho el título de "héroe" escrito con tinta invisible porque no les interesa el reconocimiento público y mucho menos echarte en cara los sacrificios que hacen por el bienestar de otros.

La fama y la fortuna no se consideran sus aliados pero siguen siendo héroes, aún cuando no lleven el rostro cubierto, aún cuando no tengan súper-poderes, aún cuando no pelean contra extraterrestres para salvar al planeta, aún cuando su misión ultra-secreta de cada noche sea descubrir si te lavaste o no los dientes antes de dormir.

No son ricos, no son guapos y definitivamente no son perfectos. Trabajan turnos dobles para recibir una miseria de salario que luego sólo gastan en comprarte tonterías, darían su alma por tu bienestar, invierten sus preciadas horas de sueño en consolarte después de cada maldita pesadillas y a pesar de que sus vidas sean una mierda son capaces de despertarse muy temprano, hacerte el desayuno y desearte los "buenos días" mostrándote una sincera sonrisa cada mañana… y a eso es lo que yo llamo, un verdadero héroe.

…Y me siento orgulloso de confesar que yo conozco a un héroe de esa clase…se llama Darry Curtis y es de quien quiero contarles hoy:

Darry tuvo una vida muy difícil y llena de problemas…pero ¿qué _greaser_ ha tenido las cosas fáciles alguna vez? Si quieren una respuesta sincera: Ninguno.

Era como si se nos marcara con una maldición en nuestras frentes al nacer y no me extrañaría que el doctor en vez de darnos la respectiva nalgada nos dijera: "_Naciste greaser así que prohibido tener futuro, sueños o aspiraciones. Tendrás que pelearte con la vida para conseguir lo que quieras, pero toma en cuenta que siempre perderás la pelea. Jamás te cortarás el cabello, esa es tu insignia y por eso te miraran de menos. Te convertirás en un ladrón y si no, nada importa porque te acusarán de serlo. Naciste en un hueco y en un hueco morirás, solo y sin esperanzas"_…y después de esas proféticas palabras, el bebé se pondría a llorar sin necesidad de que le golpearan el trasero.

Así que siendo un _greaser_, aquél joven tuvo que sufrir toda clase de injusticias y discriminaciones…aunque eso no le impidió superarse y perseguir sus sueños. Era muy atractivo y carismático, además sacaba excelentes notas en el colegio y según dicen, era un increíble atleta también, ¡el capitán del equipo de fútbol nada menos!… incluso ganó media beca deportiva para estudiar en una buena universidad…así que a pesar de ser un _greaser_, Darry tenía su vida hecha, él sería diferente.

Pero la tragedia llegó a su vida y tocó su puerta una madrugada vestida de uniforme policial: _"Hubo un terrible accidente, un auto quedó atrapado en las vías del tren, encontramos dos cuerpos desechos y creemos que son sus padres ¿Puede venir a identificar los cadáveres?"_… una simple pregunta que se convirtió en un tornado poniendo todo de cabeza y borrando sin compasión los planes que alguna vez soñó.

Fue ahí donde este _greaser_ tuvo que volver al inicio, pisotear todo lo que había construido y hacer añicos sus propios sueños…todo para mantener flote a sus hermanos menores. Ni siquiera lloró en el funeral porque alguien debía permanecer fuerte…y ese alguien debía ser él. Su vida había cambiado…Darry lo sabía y lo aceptaba con resignación.

Sus manos se volvieron callosas y agrietadas, su cuerpo se oscureció por el sol, tuvo que cortarse el cabello, socarse el estómago, hacerse el duro y tirarse al hombro su familia porque no iba a permitir que sus hermanos se derrumbaran. Siempre era el último en acostarse, el primero en levantarse y el único que tenía prohibido tener pesadillas o enfermarse.

Envejeció en modo automático, sin que nadie se diera cuenta…sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo…y fue así como de la noche a la mañana, Darry Curtis se convirtió en un "héroe".

Pero lo peor que le trajo su nueva vida, no fue el cansancio mental, o el desgaste físico, o la angustia que vivía en cada celebración del día de la madre, ni tampoco los sacrificios personales que al fin y al cabo eran necesarios para mantener flotando la economía familiar…lo peor de todo fue que a pesar de haberse convertido en un "héroe", Darry no contaba con la admiración de su principal fan: su hermano menor Ponnyboy.

Era ilógico, totalmente absurdo, irracional y quizá hasta demente pensar que después de todas las adversidades que Darry enfrentaba, su hermanito no estuviera ni remotamente agradecido…pero era la verdad.

En defensa del niño, lo único que puedo decir es que era eso: sólo un niño que no entendía nada de la vida o que mejor dicho, lo entendía todo al revés.

Un niño que no sabía cómo leer el mensaje oculto que se filtraba a través de cada regaño ganado por saltarse las comidas o bajar las calificaciones…

Un niño que creyó que su hermano mayor le odiaba y por eso, en lugar de felicitarlo, le castigó en su habitación por beber su primera cerveza…

Un niño que no notó la mirada de preocupación de Darry cuando se saltaba los toques de queda y llegaba a casa de madrugada…

Un niño que no comprendía que es con hechos y no palabras que se demuestra el amor…y Darry lo amaba tanto, que no lo dejaría "hacer lo que le diera la gana"…sino, que le obligaría a "hacer lo correcto"

Y a pesar de lo que muchos piensen, ESTE NIÑO no era un estúpido, es más, en la escuela le consideraban un genio e incluso lo ascendieron a secundaria siendo apenas un niñito, pero aún teniendo el coeficiente de un superdotado, seguía pensando que Darry era un tipo frustrado que se la pasaba grite y grite todo el día, todo porque nunca pudo entrar a la Universidad…Já, si hasta de experto Psicólogo se las daba el geniecillo y por más que sus amigos le pedían que recapacitara, el niño continuaba de pleito en pleito, reclamando más libertad y los mil derechos que el gruñón de Darry le negaba.

_¿Qué hubiera sido de Darry si sus hermanos menores NO existieran?..._

Esa pregunta puedo responderla y con total sinceridad. Si aquella noche, la noche de la muerte de mis padres, Darry nos hubiera abandonado en una casa-hogar: hoy tendría un título universitario para colgar en la pared, en lugar de la foto de mi graduación…Hoy tendría un puesto de oficina con aire acondicionado en lugar de un trabajo agotador y mal pagado…Hoy viviría en una bonita casa, dormiría en una cama acogedora, tendría una bella esposa y tal vez un Mercedes de color negro...Pero él tiró a la mierda TODO eso, porque nos consideró su mayor tesoro.

Ahora el gran niño genio se pregunta: _¿Dónde estaría él sin su hermano mayor?..._y sólo una respuesta se viene a su mente: _Estaría muerto, _así de simple, sin mayores explicaciones.

Esto solo nos demuestra que a pesar de tener el cerebro funcionando al 100%, no estamos exentos de pensar idioteces, ni tampoco de cometer grandes errores … ¿Pero quieren que les diga que es lo bueno de todo esto?...que ese niño ya se dio cuenta de que metió la pata y aún tiene tiempo de remediarlo… ¿Cómo?...creo que pedir perdón sería un buen inicio y es por eso que escribí esta carta:

Para decirte Darry que lamento la manera en que me he comportado, que me avergüenzo de lo que he hecho, que si pudiera volver el tiempo y borrar cada mala respuesta a tus regaños, cada desobediencia que cometí, cada ocasión que te hice enojar, cada hora que te desvelé llegando tarde…en verdad que lo haría, pero no puedo…los hechos no se borran, pero si pueden corregirse y eso es lo que hoy te prometo:

Que cuando me toque tomar las decisiones más importantes de mi futuro…y cuando uno de mis "amigos" me tiente a hacer algo indebido…y cuando la crueldad de la vida ponga a prueba mi fé…y cuando me sienta derrotado ante los problemas…y cuando mi autoestima se arrastre por los suelos…y cuando me toque decidir entre lo correcto y lo que deseo, entonces, Tomaré las decisiones adecuadas, diré que NO a los malos consejos, nunca dejaré de creer en Dios, me levantaré después de cada caída y con mi frente en alto seguiré adelante teniendo como referencia de mis actos, el ejemplo que un día recibí de ti.

Te prometo que éste niño crecerá y se convertirá en un ciudadano de bien, en un buen esposo y en un buen padre que contará a sus hijos las historias de su gran héroe de la infancia.

Aquel héroe que nunca usó un antifaz, que cambió las pesas del gimnasio por gruesos ladrillos de cemento, aquel héroe que cambio su brillante futuro universitario por días enteros de trabajo con mala paga… aquél héroe que cambió sus noches de diversión por prepararnos la cena… aquél héroe que cambió su vida completa, para que yo siguiera adelante con la mía.

…Y cuando alguien por ahí pregunte: _Hey, ¿Quién te enseñó a ser un hombre tan trabajador, leal y honesto?"_

Entonces yo responderé sin dudarlo… _**"LO APRENDÍ DE MI HERMANO MAYOR"**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hoy es Lunes...o eso creo, umm…huele a panqueques así que definitivamente hoy es Lunes y mi hermano Sodapop está en la cocina, ohhh y antes de que pregunten, si, tengo un hermano llamado Sodapop y puedo mostrarles su partida de nacimiento cuando quieran.

Por cierto, yo soy el menor de la familia, me dicen Ponyboy y no porque sea mi apodo, es mi nombre real y también tengo documentos que lo comprueban…lo que aún no he comprobado, es si papá estaba borracho el día que escogió nuestros nombres… apuesto a que sí, aunque Darry lo ha negado varias veces.

Darry es mi hermano mayor, no hay mucho que contar sobre él, sólo que es el tipo más enojón y exigente que he conocido… ¡hey no me vean así que les juro que no exagero!.

**-¡Pony baja a desayunar que se hace tarde!...**

Y ahí está. Esa es la voz del gran Darry Curtis, para él todo debe hacerse a las carreras, ¡este tipo no se relaja nunca!

**-¡Ponyboy no lo voy a volver a repetir, baja ya! **

¿Ven lo que les digo? Grrr, si es que no me extrañaría que en lugar de sangre por sus venas corriera aceite y en lugar de corazón tuviera un motor de velocidades!

**-¡Hey hermanito! ¡Es lunes, así que hay panqueques azules y si no bajas ahora se van a desteñir!**

Ese es Soda, ahí va de nuevo intentando mediar entre el mal genio de Darry y mi supuesta rebeldía adolescente. Sodapop es mi tipo favorito en toooodo el mundo, a él no lo calienta ni el sol de verano, es súper cool y las chicas lo asedian como si fuera un actor de cine o algo así…oh, y su mejor cualidad es que siempre te sorprende, así que lo de los panqueques azules no es ninguna broma!

Terminé de vestirme rápidamente y bajé deseando que Darry ya hubiera terminado su desayuno…No tuve suerte. ¡Hurra! ¡Otra bella y deliciosa mañana en la familia Curtis!...nótese el sarcasmo, claro.

**-Hoy voy a trabajar sólo medio turno, así que yo haré la cena…**Darry anunció mientras le daba vueltas a un panqueque más azul que los demás.

**-Oww, ¿Acaso no le gusta mi comida al señor?...**Soda le reclamó ofendido, pero lo hizo en un tono tan gracioso que me casi se me escapa la leche por la nariz de tanto reírme.

Darry no sonrió, sólo hizo una mueca rara, ¡já que raro! y luego le dio un mordisco pequeño a su tortita: **Sabe bien…¿Qué le pusiste a la masa para que quedara azul?**

Sodapop se puso muy serio de presto, miró a todos lados y se acercó a Darry como si fuera a contarle un secreto de estado**: **_**Pitufos licuados**_**…**Le dijo al oído suavecito, pero yo le escuché y ahí sí que casi me ahogo, sólo un tipo como Soda puede reírse de Darry en su cara y quedar vivo para contarlo.

El grandote solo gruñó: **Grrr, como te dije, hoy llegaré temprano a casa y…**esto lo dijo señalándome directamente**… quiero las tareas listas para cuando regrese, sin excusas Pony!**

Y luego se levantó, colocó su plato en el lavado y se fue a trabajar dando un portazo… he ahí el típico final feliz de nuestras grandiosas conversaciones matutinas…ejem, ejem, sarcasmo de nuevo.

Mi hermano Soda dice que antes no era tan…gruñón, que todo empezó el día que mamá y papá murieron, pero ¿Acaso Soda y yo nos convertimos en resentidos sociales al quedarnos huérfanos?...claro que no, es más, Sodapop es el más cool y bromista de todo el barrio, y yo el _greaser_ más inteligente…oh, y no lo digo yo, lo dicen los puros 10 y 9 que saco en las calificaciones….

Pero ningún "excelente" satisface a Darry, él siempre pide más como si yo fuera su maldito esclavo y la verdad es que no sé con qué cara me exige si él ni siquiera llegó a graduarse, já, seguro está pagando sus frustraciones conmigo y eso no lo voy a seguir aguantando, les juro que si vuelvo a escucharle decir la frase: _"¡Puedes hacerlo mejor!" _me voy de la casa…o través.

Y si…ya huí de casa una vez, junto a mi mejor amigo Jhonny, fue toda una aventura que pagamos con un alto precio: la vida de entera de Jhonny y la mitad de la mía. Lo digo porque desde el día en que mi amigo murió yo no he sido el mismo. Ahora muchas de las cosas que antes eran importantes para mí, ya no lo son.

Por ejemplo, ahora me pregunto ¿De qué me sirve estudiar tanto si al final terminaré muerto y olvidado?

¿Para qué necesito las matemáticas? ¿Para contar las flores que me echaran en mi ataúd?... ¿Y qué hay de la literatura? ¿Será que en el cielo también se escriben ensayos de doble renglón y San Pedro te revisa la ortografía?

Vamos, piénselos un poco ¿No les parece que tengo razón? Yo sé que la tengo, así que no lo nieguen..

Hoy me voy a tomar el día libre, sip, ya acordamos que lo de la escuela está sobrevalorado, así que este lindo lunes me la voy a pasar haciendo cosas más importantes que lo que digan los maestros …hoy sólo me dedicaré a hacer lo que Ponyboy Curtis quiera hacer.

Mi primera idea era visitar a la pandilla así que me dirigí al pueblo para buscarles, seguro que están reunidos por algún callejón fumando y jugando cartas, ¡ahhh! ¡Cómo quisiera ser como ellos!

Quisiera tener su libertad y no dar explicaciones de esto o aquello…quisiera poder salir con cualquier chica sin que mi hermano se meta a investigar de dónde viene y cómo se llama…quisiera poder pelear en las peleas contra los _"Socs" _sin que me estén respirando en la espalda como si no pudiera cuidarme solo! ¡Maldita sea, tengo 14 no soy un mocoso! ¡Soy un maldito _greaser_!

Estaba por llegar a las tiendas cuando miré a Darry doblando la calle. Mi primer impulso fue el de esconderme como si hubiera hecho algo malo…bueno, quizá fue porque si hice algo malo: Escaparme de la escuela pero eso nadie lo sabía, además, ¿Qué carajos hacía Darry en el pueblo a estas horas? ¿Por qué no estaba trabajando y que alguien me diga por qué diablos lleva un ramo de rosas en la mano?!

Esto fue demasiado para mi curiosidad, desde que mamá y papá murieron Darry nunca ha salido con ninguna chica…al menos eso fue lo que me dijo, pero al parecer mi hermano mayor es un hipócrita mentiroso…Já, ¡vean al romeo saltándose turnos en su trabajo para visitar a su mujercita!

Me sentí traicionado, vale que Darry y yo no teníamos una relación tan..tan…cercana, pero al menos desde la muerte de Jhonny y Dallas, las cosas han ido umm…digamos que mejorando, así que yo tenía todo el derecho a saber que mi hermano mayor pensaba casarse pronto ¿no?

Le seguí de lejos, cuidándome mucho para que no me viera y no es que le tuviera miedo, que va, sino que…pues…este… ¿quieren enterarse quién es la novia de Darry? ¡Ah pues entonces no me interrumpan que estoy ocupado!

Le vi Cruzar el pueblo, llegar hasta las calles de tierra y todavía siguió caminando un poco más, caray que debe quererla mucho para esforzarse tanto, seguro es una de esas niñas ricas de la parte norte de la ciudad o quizá sea una _"socs" _umm…si eso es cierto, entonces mi hermano aparte de amargado, hipócrita y mentiroso…sería un maldito traidor a la hermandad de la pandilla.

Unos metros más, la vereda se hizo más estrecha y justo cuando pensé que caminaría hasta el otro Estado, se detuvo…frente a las vías del tren.

Al principio no reconocí el lugar ¿y cómo hacerlo si nunca me dejaron venir?...pero cuando vi la enorme cruz pintada en una de las vigas de cemento…supe de inmediato donde estaba y me arrepentí mil veces de haber venido.

Escuché una vez, hace mucho tiempo que Darry había pintado una cruz blanca en el lugar del accidente, pero siempre pensé que era mentira, ¿Para qué hacer eso? ¿Y qué diablos hace Darry aquí?...

Me acerqué un poco, intentando no hacer ruido. Ahora estaba más curioso que antes y sin poder evitarlo, ahí, de pie detrás de un madero, escuché lo más triste que he oído en mi vida: Una conversación unilateral, en donde una persona se deshace implorando respuestas que nunca llegan…porque la otra, es incapaz de responderle.

**-¿Mamá?...**La voz de mi hermano sonaba ronca, pero aún así potente…**¿Estás aquí?...**preguntó mirando al cielo, luego se agachó para poner las rosas entre los rieles…**Hoy es su aniversario de bodas y te traje rosas…rosas rojas como las que siempre te gustó recibir este día…**

Con sólo esas palabras yo ya estaba helado y sin respirar ¿Por qué yo no recordaba que hoy era el aniversario de mis padres? Uumm..quizá porque nunca me importó tomar nota de esos detalles y me avergüenzo decirlo pero…la única fecha que tenía bien presente, era la de mi cumpleaños.

**-Soy Darry y estoy aquí…en el mismo lugar en donde nos dejaste...no sé si me escuchas pero…tengo que hablar contigo.**

Desde ese momento supe que yo era un intruso en este lugar, quise irme, quise salir corriendo y olvidarme de la voz de agonía que escuchaba, ese no era Darry, ese no era mi fuerte hermano mayor… ante mi tenía a un hombre agotado, débil y solitario.

**-¡Ohh mamá, me siento tan cansado!...**Dijocayendo de rodillas a la tierra…**¡Me paso los días intentando sobrevivir y me paso las noches preguntándome si lo lograré al día siguiente!**

…**¿Recuerdas el día que me pediste que cuidara de mis hermanitos si algo les pasaba a ustedes? Yo si lo recuerdo mamá y creo que nunca voy a olvidar tus ojos tan llenos de confianza, tú confiabas en mí y yo no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estoy haciendo: ¿Debo regañarlos por esto o aquello? ¿Si me río de sus bromas pierdo autoridad? ¿Y si se saltan su toque de queda, qué hago?...awwww, tengo tantas dudas y nadie a mi lado a quien preguntarle.**

…**Mamá, por favor dame fuerzas para seguir trabajando. Mis manos me duelen, hay ocasiones que siento que mi columna se va a partir en dos, pero no puedo de dejar el trabajo, necesitamos el dinero para que Pony vaya a una buena universidad, ¡No te imaginas lo que inteligente que es mamá! ¡Es un maldito genio! Estoy orgulloso de él y siempre intento presionarlo para que siga adelante, este niño merece tener las oportunidades que yo no tuve.**

…**A veces me gustaría ser mas como Sodapop, buscarle el lado cómico a la vida, reírme de todo y no preocuparme por nada:**

… "**Ponyboy tiene pesadillas, **_**pero no te preocupes**_**"… "Soda abandonó la escuela, **_**pero no te preocupes**_**"… "Mañana vence el pago de la casa, ah pero **_**no te preocupes**_**"… "El dinero no alcanza para la despensa del mes, eh, **_**pero no te preocupes**_**"… "Pony necesita zapatos nuevos, pero ánimo, **_**no te preocupes**_**"… "Escuché disparos, pero quizá nadie murió, **_**así que no te preocupes**_**"…"Es de madrugada los chicos aún no llegan, pero tú NO TE PREOCUPES! **

…**¡NO TE PREOCUPES! ¡NO TE PREOCUPES! ¡NO TE PREOCUPES!...¡MALDITA SEA! ¡NO PUEDO DEJAR DE PREOCUPARME! **

…**Mi hermano nunca será un profesional y ese es un peso que deberé cargar por el resto de mi vida, una de tantas derrotas que he acumulado, perdí esa batalla con el cabezota de Soda y sólo espero que un día no me arrepienta de no ser más estricto con él, en parte es por eso que no puedo permitir que Pony abandone la escuela, alguno de nosotros debe graduarse y salir de este basurero…y ese será Pony**

…**Aunque debo confesarte que el niño se me está saliendo de las manos y tengo tanto miedo… tengo miedo que acabe muriendo como Dallas, o que se vuelva un pandillero. Yo le quiero mamá, le adoro, él y Soda son lo mejor de mi vida pero no soy capaz de decírselos, ya me conoces, no soy bueno en eso de lo sentimental...no, yo soy el hermano fuerte, el que no llora, el que nunca tiene miedo, ¡mierda! la verdad es que ahora estoy aterrado mamá! **

…**Los días son tan largos y Las noches se me hacen tan cortas, sobretodo porque no las paso durmiendo ¿Alguna vez nos viste dormir mamá? Apuesto a que sí…es una costumbre que adquirí desde hace unos meses y ya no puedo evitarlo. Ambos se ven tan relajados, como si el mundo estuviera a su merced. Me he sorprendido a mi mismo contemplándoles por casi una hora, me pregunto ¿Qué soñarán? Quizá sueñen que tienen un hermano mayor menos gruñón que yo…quizá ese sea su mayor deseo. **

…**Cada vez que les grito por algo y veo en sus ojos lágrimas de enojo, me pregunto si no estarían mejor en una casa-hogar, ¿Crees que debí aceptar el ofrecimiento de aquella trabajadora social? ¿Crees que ellos serían felices sin mi?...Es probable, pero yo no sería feliz sin ellos...el solo hecho de pensar que dejaré de verles, me hace sentir nauseas. **

…**¡Estoy confundido y ya no sé cómo tratarlos! ¿Soy su padre o su hermano? ¡Ya no sé quién soy mamá! ¿Lo sabes tú? Porque yo lo único que sé que este papel me quedó grande y no doy la talla. **

…**Te confieso que ya no me quedan fuerzas mamá, estoy cansado de luchar, de gritar, de castigarlos sin salir, de prohibirles ver televisión…estoy cansado de que no me amen.. **

…**¿Recuerdas que antes tenía que esconderme porque Pony se pegaba a mí como garrapata? Já, pues ahora ya no es igual. Ahora les escucho cuchichear entre ellos como si yo fuera el enemigo. No sabes lo que duele que después de desvelarme cuidando de Pony durante las pesadillas, lo primero que me dice al despertar es: **_**¿Dónde está Soda?...**_**Yo no espero que me agradezca nada, de verdad que no, pero un **_**"Gracias por estar aquí hoy"**_** me caería bien…muy bien.**

…**Los estoy perdiendo mamá, pero les amo demasiado para quedarme ahí viendo como malgastan su vida sin darles una buena regañiza por eso. Si me levanto cada mañana es sólo porque quiero darles un mejor futuro, quiero que sean hombres de bien, que sean dignos esposos y amigos leales…quiero que sean felices…y eso es lo único que me impulsa a saltar de la cama aún antes del amanecer.**

…**Entonces…¿Qué debo hacer mamita? Dime qué debo hacer para que las cosas mejoren…dame una respuesta o te juro que voy a volverme loco.**

…

Escuchar eso fue lo más difícil que me ha tocado vivir…incluso más difícil que presenciar la muerte de Johnny, él era mi mejor amigo y yo no me culpaba de su muerte…Pero Darry era mi hermano y yo el mayor culpable de su agonía.

El corazón de mi hermano mayor estaba roto, podía verlo, podía oírlo romperse en pedacitos con cada frase que decía y que cortaba su boca como si en lugar de palabras, salieran vidrios de su interior.

Vi como Darry respiraba agitado una y otra vez hasta calmarse…y yo desde mi escondite intenté imitarlo para no perder el conocimiento por completo. Luego se puso en pie, se pasó la mano por la cara, se sacudió el polvo de los jeans y se alejó del lugar desapareciendo de mi vista como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.

De pronto comencé a sentirme enfermo. Mi estómago se revolvió y vomité el desayuno, yo estaba enfermo de culpa.

Pasó media hora o quizá un poco más, hasta que al fin pude ponerme en pie. Titubeante me acerqué hasta las rosas, pero no me atreví a tocarlas…no me pertenecían.

Tal vez ni siquiera debería estar aquí, no soy digno de estar en este lugar, al igual que no merezco todos los sacrificios que mi hermano mayor ha hecho por mí.

No soy más que un niño mimado que exige y exige y exige…que se cree con derecho de todo pero que no está obligado a nada. ¡Hay Dios! ¡¿Qué sería de mi si Darry se va?! ¡Yo lo quiero, nunca se lo he dicho pero lo quiero, de verdad que lo quiero!

¿Qué debo hacer ahora? ¿Cómo puedo enmendar mis errores?

-**¡Por favor dime cómo!...**Le grité al viento, a las nubes…a mi madre….**¡Acabo de escaparme de la escuela! No soy el hombre de bien que Darry quiere que sea, no soy un buen amigo, awwww, ni siquiera soy un buen hermanoooooo… **

…_**Pero lo seré…**_Me dije y no fueron palabras en vano…fue una promesa, una promesa dedicada al hermano que nunca supo que escuché su conversación y que jamás se enteró de lo que yo vi aquél día..

…

Me tomó casi tres horas llegar a casa, mi cerebro estaba un poco distraído, quiero culpar a la falta de cigarrillos pero todos sabemos que es más que eso.

Saqué mis llaves e iba a ponerlas en las cerradura cuando la puerta se abrió y Darry quedó frente a mi…y podría jurarles que nunca lo había visto tan furioso en mi vida, bueno, no desde aquella vez en que probé la cerveza.

**-¿Dónde estabas? ¡Y no digas que en la escuela porque el maestro llamó hace horas preguntando por ti!**

Oh, era eso, por un momento pensé que se había dado cuenta de que lo seguí.

**-¡TE PREGUNTÉ DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS!**

Mi hermano volvió a gritar y por primera vez en mi vida, pude escuchar más allá de sus palabras… _"Pony, eh, ¿Cómo te desapareces así? Estaba preocupado hermanito!"…_Todo, absolutamente todo el semblante de Darry se deshacía en preocupación ¡Y yo que pensé que no le interesaba! ¡Idiota!¿Cómo es que no lo habías visto antes?…quizá porque me negaba a verlo.

**-Yo estuve…**Dudé un poco en hablar, ¿Debo mentirle? No, pero tampoco me confesaría, así que le dije la verdad a medias: **Yo estuve** **paseando por el pueblo…**

Darry no me dejó terminar, me tomó de la oreja, algo que nunca había hecho antes y me jaloneó dentro de la casa.

**-Aiiiii!.. ¡Darry suelta que duele! **

**-¿Con qué paseando por el pueblo no? ¡Deberías estar estudiando!**

**-ouuu, vale, sólo fue un paseo, ¡Darry suelta!, ya lo siento, no lo vuelvo a hacer!**

Mis palabras salieron con rapidez ¡carajo que corría el riesgo de quedarme sin oreja!, pero no por eso eran menos sinceras…aunque quizá mi hermano no lo percibió de esa manera.

Darry soltó mi oreja ¡Gracias al cielo! Y me tomó de ambos hombros. El agarre de sus brazos era intenso, mucho, creo que demasiado y llegué a pensar que se estaba conteniendo para no estrangularme.

**- Tu educación es importante, lo valioso, todo aquello que te forjará un futuro profesional, no lo aprenderás de las calles ni juntándote con las pandillas del pueblo, sino en la escuela. Tú serás alguien, saldrás de aquí y vivirás bien, no puedes darte el lujo de perder el tiempo en estupideces porque en este sitio un descuido equivale a una bala en la cabeza!**

Ese era el discurse más largo que Darry me dedicaba desde hace tiempo, antes se limitaba a gritar incoherencias y a mandarme castigado a mi habitación…supuse que ese era el siguiente paso, ¡Ohhh cuán equivocado estaba!

…**Así que me voy a encargar que ésta sea la última vez que se te ocurre desparecer y jugar a los paseos en el pueblo lleno de pandilleros…**

Al principio no entendí bien su amenaza, porque vale, que aunque estaba medio aturdido todavía, me di cuenta de que aquello era un amenaza en todos los idiomas… y quizá ese era el momento justo para pedirle perdón por todo, para disculparme sinceramente y prometerle ahí directo, viéndole a la cara que me esforzaría en hacer las cosas mejores…pero…

…Pero no pude decir nada, mi boca se negó a abrirse porque mi cerebro estaba concentrados en notar las enormes y oscuras ojeras que Darry lucía bajo sus hermosos ojos. Su piel ya no era clara, sino quemada y su mirada perdió aquél brillo de juventud y picardía que caracterizaba a los Curtis y que Soda heredó doble… ahí me di cuenta por primera vez de lo mucho que este hombre había madurado y envejecido…todo por hacerse responsable de nosotros.

Inmerso en mis pensamientos me perdí el reto de su discurso y sólo alcancé a escuchar el final de su advertencia:

- **…Y lamento esto Ponyboy, pero no me has dejado alternativa, los castigos tradicionales no parecen dejar huella en tu cerebro, así que verá si otro tipo de huella logar hacerte reaccionar….**

Iba a preguntarle ¿Qué? Porque la verdad no entendía nada de lo que decía, pero no me llevó mucho tiempo comprenderlo. No más de 10 segundos…eso fue lo que le tomó al grandote de mi hermano mayor suspenderme de la cintura con un solo brazo. Mi cuerpo se tambaleó hacia adelante y estiré mis manos creyendo que caería al suelo…pero no fue así…Darry me tenía sostenido con fuerza y yo no podía ni caerme…ni tampoco soltarme lo cual no era nada bueno.

**-¡Alto! ¡Daaaaaaaarrr…**

Dos palabras…bueno, una palabra y media fue todo lo que alcancé a decir antes de que mi hermano comenzara a castigarme.

**¡Plaff!... ¡Paff!... ¡Plaff!... ¡Paff!...**

Puede que acepte que el golpeteo de la mano de Darry contra mi trasero provocaba un sonido gracioso, como de eco hueco debido a mi pantalón, pero les aseguro que ninguno de esos azotes me provocaron carcajadas.

**¡Plaff!... ¡Paff!... ¡Plaff!... ¡PAFF!...**

Cuatro golpes más y el último fué tan fuerte que me impulsó hacia adelante y casi llegué a tocar la alfombra con los dedos. Mis pies comenzaron a patalear pero ni con eso fui capaz de lograr que Darry se detuviera.

**-¡Aww!...!Auuu!...Oww!..AAAAAAAAHHHHHH**

Qusiera poder describir la mescla de cosas que sentía en ese momento, vale, la número uno de la lista era dolor, o mejor dicho ardor porque la mano de Darry picaba con ganas!...y creo que la segunda cosa que sentía era vergüenza…pero no vergüenza por ser nalgueado como a un niño, no, me sobraban motivos más importantes para avergonzarme, como por ejemplo, lo mucho que tuve que empujar a mi hermano mayor para que decidiera castigarme así.

**¡Plaff!... ¡Paff!... ¡Plaff!... ¡Paff!...**

**-Aiiii!..Uuuhhh!...Daaar-rryyyy!**

Contrastando mis gritos, ahora Darry se mantenía mudo, concentrado. Creo que es porque ya no tenía nada más que decir, quizá ya lo había dicho todo en el discurso anterior, del cual me perdí varias partes creo porque no recuerdo que me dijera que iba a darme una paliza.

**¡PLAFF!... ¡PAFF!... ¡PLAFF!... ¡PAFF!...**

Su mano subió la intensidad nuevamente y aquí si la cosa pasó de incómoda a insoportable, ¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué diablos hacía Darry para tener una mano tan pesada?! Ya no sólo picaba, ahora era como si palma estuviera hecha de brasas y mi trasero ya estaba más que chamuscado!

**-AHHHHHH, MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Con ese último golpe, solté un grito de auxilio…y no llamé a Sodapop como siempre, sino a mi madre. ¡Joder! ¡Sabía que estaba muerta, claro que lo sabía! ¡Pero cuándo la extrañaba!

Darry debió impactarse también porque detuvo los golpes se detuvieron de inmediato y poco a poco me fue enderezando con la misma facilidad con que me había puesto de cabeza. Por un momento creí que ya había llegado el momento en que me enviaba a mi habitación, pero en lugar de eso me retuvo a su lado y torpemente, como si no supiera como hacerlo…me abrazó por primera vez.

La imagen del Darry que yo tenía en mi cabeza, fue borrado y suplantado por ese simple gesto. Este era mi hermano. Tosco, fuerte, rudo, protector y que me amaba cada gota de vida que poseía.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos así abrazados y tampoco me interesa saberlo. Mi trasero me picaba pero eso tampoco me importaba, por lo menos no por ahora…aquí lo único realmente digno de atención, es que ya podíamos cerrar este ciclo de peleas y rebeldía y comenzar una nueva página…aunque mi conciencia exigía que me disculpara.

**-¿Daa…rrry? **

Le llamé esperando que me pusiera atención, pero en lugar de eso, dio un suspiro, me besó la frente…otra cosa que nunca había hecho antes, después caminó hacia el comedor y por último sacó una de las sillas. Noté que había un cuaderno y un bolígrafo tinta negra sobre la mesa.

Al principio miré a Darry desconcertado, ¿Tenía que escribir líneas como castigo adicional? ¿Acaso pretendía que me sentara en esa silla tan dura después de esto? ¡Ni hablar!

**-El maestro de literatura dijo que debía presentar u ensayo mañana a primera hora para compensar la escapada de hoy, así que… ¿Por qué no comienzas mientras yo hago la cena?…**Lo emitió como una pregunta pero yo sabía que no lo era.

**-¿Y no podría hacerlo mañana antes de irme? **

Le pregunté poniendo un la cara más miserable que se me ocurrió para obtener su misericordia, pero olvide que estaba tratando con el gruñón-cabezota-obsesionado con mis calificaciones…pero bueno, vale la pena la pena hacer la lucha ¿no?

**-Pooonyyyy… **

Fue lo único que dijo antes de que lanzara a la silla y es que como dije antes, soy un chico muy inteligente...sobre todo en circunstancias tan especiales como ésta.

**-Vale, vale, ya obedezco…pero al menos puedo escribir de pie…por favor…**

Me miró un rato y pensé que diría que no, pero luego señaló al sillón y no hizo falta mas explicaciones. Me tumbé boca abajo en el sofá e intenté escribir…

Minutos más tarde me di cuenta que era inútil, tenía seco el cerebro , ¡se supone que debía estar terminando el maldito ensayo pero no lograba ni poner el título!... y de verdad que lo intenté…

Empecé a arrugar la cara y levanté la mirada hacia la cocina. Darry estaba de espaldas frente a la estufa..¿Eso era pollo? Um…mi favorito, ¿Sería casualidad o…

Ahí recordé que aún no me había disculpado con mi hermano…el muy cabezote no me dejó, primero por…por… ¡Awww ustedes saben por qué! Y luego con lo del ensayo…el ensayo…y entonces comencé a escribir.

Mi corazón dictó y mis dedos se movieron solos. Aún antes de que mi hermano terminara la cena, me acerqué a la cocina. Vi que Darry seguía dándome la espalda, con las manos ocupadas en el fregadero.

Me paré detrás de él, tomé valor y con la voz más firme que pude reunir, comencé a leer:

"_**No todos los héroes visten de capa y antifaz…no todos los héroes son famosos y millonarios… no todos los héroes nacen con cuerpos atléticos y vidas perfectas…no todos los héroes llegan a ser felices..." **_

…_._

"_**Y cuando alguien por ahí pregunte: Hey, ¿Quién te enseñó a ser un hombre tan trabajador, leal y honesto?" Entonces yo responderé sin dudarlo… "LO APRENDÍ DE MI HERMANO MAYOR" . **_

Cuando terminé de hablar, me negué a mirar hacia arriba, mantuve mis ojos fijos en las letras…no podía contener mi vergüenza, ¿Y si Darry no me creía? ¿Y si no me perdonaba?

Escuché claramente un sonido ronco, el mismo que le oí en los rieles del tren y luego…fui suspendido del suelo por segunda vez esa noche, pero en un abrazo tan profundo que casi me desquebraja completito.

**-¿Eso significa que me perdonas?**

Le pregunté al oído aprovechando que al fin podía estar a su altura. Él soltó una carcajada y juré que estaba por llorar…pero no, él es demasiado fuerte para eso.

**-Esto significa que te perdono y que también te amo hermanito.**

Vale, unas palabras que hicieron renacer en mi la sonrisa y el deseo de cumplir todo lo que había prometido en esa carta…la que por cierto fue decomisada por Darry diciendo que ahora pertenecía a su cajón de tesoros personal. A mí, me pareció algo loco, pero bueno, no iba a discutir por eso…aunque hice un poco de berrinche porque no tenía ni la menor idea de qué carajos presentarle al maestro de literatura mañana…

**-Umm…quizá debas escribir sobre los demás héroes que conoces…**Darry me dijo mientras colocábamos la mesa a la espera de soda para cenar… **Ya sabes, sobre Johnny y Dallas, sobre Steve y Soda…y bueno, también puedes hablar sobre mí, pero que no sea mucho ¿eh?**

Nos reímos un poco imaginando que existiera un libro en el que contara nuestras mejores vivencias, que siendo sincero, son muchas…y quizá si valgan la pena darlas a conocer, quizá impacten a alguien y algún día en el futuro podamos servirle a un chico de ejemplo…pero ahora la pregunta es ¿Por dónde empiezo?..Duuhhh, pues por el principio supongo ¿no?

Así que todo empezó hace unos meses atrás y recuerdo que…

"_Cuando salí a la brillante luz del sol desde la oscuridad del cine tenía sólo dos cosas en la cabeza: Paul Newman y volver a casa_...

….

**N.A: La última frase es copia literal de la primera línea del libro. Espero que les haya gustado la historia y si algún día se animan a leerlo, pues, lo recomiendo. Yo lo leí hace un tiempo y me lo he vuelto a re-leer esta noche, a mi me encantó y de ahí la inspiración para esta historia.**

_**Una dedicatoria para Dreamgirl93, vale que se que todos la conocen porque sus historias son increíbles y este libro me recordó a su relato de Aidan el cual animo a que continúe porque sino...hay Dios Qué será de mí!**_

_**Y también una mención especial a todos los hermanos mayores, que aunque son un verdadero fastidio, hay que reconocer que a veces se la juegan por nosotros.**_

**Besos a los lectores, agradecimiento por los comentario y la promesa de que si les gustó, bueno, quizá me anime a escribir más de ellos.**


End file.
